The Well Wisher
by peachdoxie
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir encounter an akuma dressed like a statue who seems determined to land a hit on Chat. What will Ladybug do when the akuma finally does? SFW LadyNoir angst/fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir lounged on a rooftop in Paris, one hand behind his head, the other twirling his baton. "I wonder when Ladybug will show up," he said. No one was listening, except for Plagg, of course. But the kwami couldn't respond right now, and Chat took the opportunity to air his thoughts aloud. "She usually gets here before me. Maybe she's found an akuma?"

He closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the sounds from the city. Heightened senses, like those of his feline namesake, were something that came with the powers, though only one worked at once. Chat listened as hard as he could, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary – just cars, people talking, the usual pigeons. He spun his baton around once more and caught it in his hand, looking at the glowing green paw print on the front. "I guess if she had found the akuma, she would have called me. We've been doing that pretty much all summer." He sighed.

"She's probably doing something as…whoever she is." Chat Noir resumed twirling his baton while staring at the clouds drifting across the sky. "I wonder what she's like when she's not Ladybug. She's probably really cool, with lots of friends." He frowned. "Maybe she has a boyfriend and is spending time with him. Or a girlfriend." Chat sighed again. "That would mean she doesn't love me back….She's never mentioned dating someone. Maybe there's still a chance she'll fall for me." He paused to mull over that thought for a moment. "I just wish she would soon."

"Wish who would do what soon, Chat Noir?"

So engrossed in his thoughts he was that Chat didn't hear Ladybug approach. He turned only his head towards her and cocked an eyebrow, pulling out his more dramatic side. "Wish you would show up soon, of course," he said. In one swift movement, Chat Noir rolled off the roof's peak and slid to a stop next to his partner. "And it appears my wish has been granted! Good afternoon, Ladybug."

Ladybug, standing there in her red and black-spotted glory, rolled her eyes at Chat, but he could see the slight grin on her face. "Good afternoon to you too, Chat Noir. I take it nothing interesting has happened so far today?"

"Not yet," Chat said. "The city has been relatively quiet today."

"That's good." Ladybug turned, hands on her hips, to face the Paris skyline. "Ready to patrol, Chat?"

"Of course, my Lady. But one question…"

Ladybug turned back and looked Chat in the eyes, an amused smile on her face. She knew what was coming. "You know I won't tell you, Chat Noir."

"Yes, but I think I have it this time. I've seen you with her, so I know you're not her, but maybe you share this in common. Is your name…," Chat paused for dramatic effect. "Alya?"

To his surprise, Ladybug threw her head back and laughed, a clear, pure sound that made Chat's ears tingle with happiness. "Like the blogger? I'll tell you this one, Chat. No, my name is not Alya. That would be funny, though. Imagine, Alya, talking with someone else named Alya but not knowing it."

Chat Noir shrugged. He doubted he was right on this anyway, but inwardly he smiled at her reaction. "It was worth a shot."

"Okay, Chat. Whatever you say," Ladybug said, calming down from her laughter. "We should get to patrolling. Should we split up today, or stick together?"

 _I'd like to stay with you all day long, Ladybug,_ but Chat couldn't quite say that out loud to her. "I suppose we can –"

He was interrupted from making a decision by a cacophony of car horns coming from several blocks away. Chat and Ladybug exchanged a look, then, without speaking, leapt simultaneously from their roof to another, heading towards the horns. They were not an unusual noise in a city, for sure, and it was likely not an akuma, but the duo left anyway. If something was wrong, they could always be there to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug led, as usual, and Chat Noir followed shortly behind. They used their enhanced strength to leap across the wide gaps where busy streets separated the buildings that were like a sidewalk to the heroes. Within seconds, Ladybug and Chat arrived at the scene, not even out of breath.

Below them was the Boulevard Saint-Germain, one of the busiest roadways in Paris. It was full of cars, driving in a smooth dance of stops and turns and goes. The honking that the duo heard earlier had stopped. They stood on a building's roof and surveyed the road below them, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you see anything, Ladybug?" Chat asked. He saw nothing, just cars and pedestrians, calmly going about their lives.

"No, I don't," she said, then hesitated. "Chat, have you ever been on the Boulevard Saint-Germain?"

Not as Chat Noir, he hadn't. But as Adrien, he had visited many of the designer stores on the thoroughfare, including the one with which he shared a name: _Agreste._ He was more familiar with the street than most people in Paris. "Yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Does it seem…odd to you, how the traffic is flowing so smoothly? It's usually much slower and crowded. And listen – there are no car horns from nearby. It's so quiet."

Chat saw – or rather, heard – what she meant. The road was usually full of traffic traveling at a snail's pace because of the sheer number of cars and buses. But right now, there were no traffic jams, no angry drivers honking their horns or yelling out their windows. "You're right. Do you think it's an akuma?"

"I'm not sure," Ladybug said. "It's not impossible that traffic is going so well right now, but it is unusual. But we should wait and watch, just in case it was an akuma and they're still nearby."

Chat nodded. "I'll take a lookout on the other side of the street." With a quick salute, he darted off down the rooftops. Chat reached a point on the boulevard where the buildings were closer together and the sky partially shrouded by trees. They would not hide his leap across the street entirely, but hopefully too many people wouldn't spot him. Chat Noir elongated his baton into a staff and took a running start. He pushed off the building's roof with the help of his staff and soared through the air, landing in a dive roll across the street. Chat allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he came to a stop on his knees. It wasn't quite flying, but still one of the best parts about being Chat Noir.

From his vantage point, Chat could see a large stretch of the boulevard. About a quarter mile away, Ladybug was perched next to a chimney in the shadows. She had moved further down the boulevard so that more area was covered by the two watching heroes.

Cars continued to drive without much conflict down the road. Ladybug was right; something was odd about this. Chat stayed on top of his roof, perfectly still except for the occasional twitch of his tail, which always seemed to have a slight mind of its own, despite being part of his belt. His highly focused eyes darted up and down the boulevard, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Every so often, Chat looked at Ladybug to see if she moved. She didn't.

While he waited, Chat Noir thoughts drifted to Ladybug, as they often did when he had nothing else to do. He kept them inside his head, not wanting to alert any akuma that might be lurking nearby. _She knows how busy Saint-Germain normally is. Does that mean she visits it a lot? Does she go to the boutiques?_ Maybe he had seen her at some point during one of his many journeys to his father's own designer store. His face quirked upwards in a smile. How often did he wonder if he had ever passed whoever Ladybug normally was when he was Adrien?

"Hello, Chat Noir. I've been looking for you."

The hero nearly jumped out of his skin. Chat turned around to see someone standing on the rooftop behind him. It wasn't Ladybug. The akuma had found him first.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a woman, at least a head taller than Chat Noir. Her skin was a coppery green, like many of the statues found in the city. The woman's eyes were completely blank: no white, no iris, no pupil, only the same green as her skin. She wore what looked like a toga wrapped around her body, and had large, feathered wings protruding from her back. Slung across her body was a strap with an animal horn of some sort that hung at her side. Everything she wore matched her skin. She twiddled something in her hand, something that shined golden in the sunlight.

Chat barely had a second to take this all in before the akuma pulled the horn up and aimed it at him. He had no idea what this akuma could do, but having mysterious objects pointed towards him by superpowered people was never a good thing. Chat turned immediately and jumped off the roof, the sidewalk five stories below him.

He grabbed a balcony half way down the building and swung underneath it, balancing on a window ledge. A torrent of water rushed past Chat Noir, barely missing him before it slowed to a trickle. Chat dropped the other two stories, landing on a store front awning before rolling off it to the ground. The akuma leapt off the building and flew in his direction. Chat ran. The statue lady kept shooting bursts of water at Chat, which he did his best to dodge. There wasn't much he could do with his baton against a wall of water besides shield himself, and the akuma didn't give him a chance to pull his weapon out.

Chat Noir mistimed a dodge roll and slammed into the side of a parked bus. His back and legs rolled up after him in a messed up handstand, which sent the hero falling directly onto his head. The akuma was there before Chat could react, and she held her horn out in his direction, preparing to shoot it.

Barely heard over the wave, there was a familiar whirring noise and a flash of red, and the akuma's arm was yanked to his right. Chat threw himself to his left, away from the now redirected water. He ran into a nearby clothes store and ducked behind a display. The akuma was after him. If he hid, she might go away and give him a moment to catch up with Ladybug. No one seemed in imminent danger. Chat peeked out of the window.

Sure enough, Ladybug had arrived. She had been the one to pull the akuma's aim off of Chat Noir to give him time to escape. As he watched, the akuma tugged her arm free of Ladybug's yo-yo and flew off. She glanced into the storefronts as she flew by, causing Chat to duck down again and hope she didn't see him.

The door opened with a _ding_ and Chat pulled off his baton, ready to leap out and extend it in case the akuma had found him.

"I thought you ran in here," said a voice from above.

Chat looked up into the face of Ladybug. He stood up and grinned at the heroine. "You arrived just in time, my Lady! You know that cats are afraid of water."

Ladybug smirked back at him. "Well, I can't have my partner running off because he got a little wet." She glanced out the window behind her. There was no sign of the akuma. "Chat Noir, do you know why she's after you? She doesn't seem interested in me."

He shook his head. "No idea. She only said that she's been 'looking for me.'"

"That's creepy," Ladybug said. "I didn't see anything that might hold the akuma, either. Did you?" To Chat's other headshake she replied, "Well, if she's trying to find you, we might be able to use that to our advantage."

"You mean use me as bait?"

Ladybug grinned at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Not quite what I had in mind…."

She looked around the clothes store they were in. Only then did Chat realize that it was none other than his father's boutique.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Chat Noir left the store through its side entrance. He wore a shirt not unlike the white button down he always wore. A designer hat worth more than most people's entire outfit sat on his head in an attempt to disguise him. He hadn't liked this hat much when he modelled it as Adrien last month, and he didn't like it much now, but Chat had to admit that Ladybug had picked the right color to complement his eyes.

With his tail tucked up the back of the shirt, Chat strolled over to a nearby restaurant with a large awning stretching above his head, casually pretending to look at the menu. In his hand was Cataclysm, summoned and waiting for Ladybug's signal.

The heroine slipped out of Gabriel's shop and started looking into each storefront, as if she couldn't find Chat Noir. He could see the akuma hovering distantly, watching Ladybug as well. _Will she fall for it?_ Hopefully.

Ladybug was close enough to Chat Noir that she could be at him in a moment's notice when she shouted his name – "Chat Noir!" – and began running towards him. The akuma took the bait and leapt out of the sky, swooping down. She landed under the awning and looked around, trying to spot Chat Noir. By the time she did, it was too late.

Chat Noir waved from his position atop a table, arm within reach of the awning's support bars. He grinned at her before slamming the palm of his hand against the bar with Cataclysm, weakening the metal structure before ripping the swatch of fabric down from the ceiling. He dove into the doorway of the restaurant as the fabric smothered the akuma, covering her in a blanket of yellow and green.

The akuma struggled underneath the fabric. Chat used his staff to launch himself over the mess of fabric as Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the captured statue lady. He came to a stop right next to Ladybug and tugged off the hat and shirt. "Good aim, my Lady."

"Thanks, Chat," she started to say, but was interrupted by a ripping noise. The akuma tore through the fabric and leapt into the air. She threw the fabric right on top of the duo as she passed overhead. The moment's distraction was all she needed, for by the time Chat and Ladybug had freed themselves, the akuma took aim and dropped a wall of water directly on top of Chat Noir. The akuma flew away, laughing to herself.

Ladybug gasped. Her eyes became unfocused, and Chat thought he saw light sparkle across her eyes before it faded away. Then Ladybug shook her head, as if breaking out of a trance. She smiled up at Chat and stepped towards him, so close they were almost touching. His heart fluttered in his chest as it always did when she smiled at him.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" Chat asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Ladybug said. "Everything's okay when you're around."

With that, Ladybug reached up with both hands and pulled Chat's face down to hers, not caring that he was dripping wet. He froze as their lips touched, his shoulders tense and eyes wide with shock. _What is happening?_ This was nothing that Chat had ever expected would come from Ladybug. But after a moment, he relaxed, placing his hands on her arms and kissed her back. It was gentle and soft, but at the same time, strong and assured, much like Ladybug herself.

A rush of joy ran through Chat Noir as the moment he had dreamed about came into being. He and Ladybug stood there in the middle of the street, not moving, just reveling in the simple intimacy of a kiss. People crowded around the couple, but gave their heroes space, realizing that something incredible was happening. She loved him back.

Chat did not want to break off the kiss, but the familiar beep from his ring brought him back to reality. He was Chat Noir, protector of Paris, and she was Ladybug, the heroine everyone loved. There was an akuma on the loose; this was not the time to be kissing in the middle of the street!

No matter how much he wanted it to be.

But why had she…? Chat caught his breath as the realization hit him. The light he saw splash across her face wasn't imagined. The akuma must have done this to her. He stepped back from her in horror. It wasn't _his_ Ladybug who had pressed her lips to his, but rather, a Ladybug under the influence of an akuma. A knot grew in his chest. His Ladybug didn't love him like that. Chat held back tears at the thought.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug's face twisted in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Ladybug, I…" Chat began, but his ring beeped again, signaling that he was running out of time. He grimaced. "I have to go, but I promise we will find a way to reverse this." He turned to run and find a place to hide before his transformation wore off.

"Wait! Chat Noir! I have something to tell you," Ladybug cried after him. Chat stopped and looked back, meeting her beautiful blue eyes. He knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I love you."

Chat stared at her for a second longer, then turned and leapt up the nearest building, leaving Ladybug behind in the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, Adrien collapsed on his bed. Searching the city for the akuma had turned up nothing. She apparently called herself the Well Wisher, whatever that meant. No sign of Ladybug either; she wasn't in any of their regular meeting spots, and she wasn't answering his calls. But there was plenty to see of something else. Adrien ran his hands over his face and groaned, remembering how every TV monitor and news screen was replaying recordings of Ladybug kissing him as Chat Noir. Apparently, no one was quite sure why Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir before he pushed her away and ran off, though there was speculation. It was the buzz of the whole city.

"What am I going to do?" Adrien mumbled to the air. Plagg was off eating camembert and resting after multiple transformations in one day. The kwami probably wouldn't be of much help anyway. He usually wasn't. And the only other person that Adrien – er, Chat Noir – could trust in matters like this was Ladybug herself.

Adrien groaned again. _I left her behind._ What was wrong with him? Ladybug was under the control of an akuma, probably feeling confused, maybe betrayed too. Her partner left her. Not only that, but… _she said she loved me._ The thought kept running through Adrien's head. _Ladybug said she loved me and I left her behind and didn't go back._ Knowing what it felt like to love someone who didn't love you back, Adrien knew how much that must have hurt. Hopefully Ladybug still had enough wits about her to keep herself safe. _But why isn't she answering when I call?_ "I should have gone back," Adrien whispered. "I should have gone back to help her."

A ding from Adrien's computer broke him out of his recollection of the day. _Probably Nino_ , he thought, _asking if I've seen the news._ He stood up and walked over to his computer. Sure enough, Nino had sent him a message, saying, "dude did you see what happened with ladybug and chat noir today? check out the ladyblog!" _No, I didn't see what happened with Ladybug today. I lived it._ But of course, he couldn't say that.

A quick message back saying, "checking now," and Adrien pulled up Alya's blog. The website was full of recent updates about the "LadyNoir" kiss, as it was being called. Adrien clicked on the one with the most comments, titled "What's Going On?" It was full of speculation about what had caused the uncharacteristic show of affections. The leading theory was, as expected, the right one. Adrien had to admire Alya's seemingly endless knowledge about all things Ladybug and Chat Noir. Except for their identities, thank goodness.

Wait, Alya! She might be able to help him figure out where Ladybug was. Well, not Adrien. It wouldn't make sense for Adrien to be concerned enough about the wellbeing of Ladybug and Chat Noir to contact Alya about it. But it would make sense for Chat to be that concerned….

Adrien stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge in his room. He prodded Plagg, who was sleeping on top after pigging out on cheese. "Get up, Plagg," Adrien said as the kwami stirred. "We're going to talk with Alya."


	6. Chapter 6

Alya lived in a blue townhouse six blocks north of their school. Chat Noir knew where she lived; as Adrien, he had been to Alya's house for a school project. He leapt across the rooftops, taking extra care to stick to the shadows. It was not long before Chat landed on the roof across from Alya's house. Through the windows, he saw her family eating dinner at a round table. Alya sat facing the window, closest to the archway to the kitchen. Her younger sisters sat to either side of her, and her parents sat across with their backs to Chat. For a second, he just watched as they all laughed at something, wondering what it must be like to have an actual family dinner with sisters and two parents who were actually around.

Enough day-dreaming. Chat Noir made one final jump to Alya's roof and dropped down to the front stoop, barely making a sound. He straightened up, postured with his usual swagger, and rang the doorbell. Chat's sensitive hearing listened to Alya squabble with her sisters about who would answer the door, and gave an inward sigh of relief when it was declared Alya would.

Seconds later, the door opened. "Hello," Alya began to say, then stopped when she saw Chat Noir standing in front of her. She stared open mouthed before exclaiming "Oh my god" and scrambling for her pocket.

"Hello, Alya," Chat said. "The administrator of the Miraculous LadyBlog, yes?"

"You know of my blog, too, Chat Noir?" she asked, pulling her phone out, getting ready to take notes. "Wait until my followers hear about this!" She paused. "Wait…why are you here? Is this about what happened with Ladybug earlier?"

Chat raised one eyebrow at her. Perceptive. "Not quite, Madam Blogger." He placed one hand on top of Alya's phone to stop whatever she was doing on it. Chat let his grin drop and lowered his voice. "Actually, I need your help with something."

"My help?" Alya said. "Why would you need-"

"Alya?" Her mother called from the dining room. "Who is it?"

Alya cringed. "A friend from school asking for help with something," she called back. Chat smirked, then returned to a serious face as soon as Alya looked back to him. "Sorry, Chat Noir, I can't help you right now. But I can meet you in about half an hour." She asked him if he knew of a small park two blocks away, and Chat nodded. "Then I'll see you there."

"Alright, Madam. I'll be waiting," Chat said. "Oh, and I know you have a blog to run, but for tonight, keep this between you and me, alright?" After she nodded, he gave a loose salute and ran off in the direction of the park. As soon as he was out of Alya's sight, he leapt up on the rooftops. It was not long before Chat arrived at his destination. The hero took up a position on the top of the fence surrounding the park, mostly hidden by the evening darkness and the leaves of the trees around him.

Chat Noir perched on the fence, watching, thinking, waiting for Alya. Where was Ladybug? How would he defeat the akuma if he couldn't find her? How would he free Ladybug from the akuma's influence? What would she do when she found out what happened? What would _he_ do when she found out what happened? But most importantly, he wanted Ladybug to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as she promised, Alya walked into the park about half an hour after Chat left her house. She loitered around the entrance to the park, waiting for him to make an appearance. When she wasn't looking, Chat slipped down from the fence and strolled out from between the trees. Alya saw him and waved slightly too frantically, clearly trying to contain her excitement at helping the famous Chat Noir at his personal request.

Chat neared Alya. "Good evening, Madam Blogger." He gestured to a bench between them. "After you."

Alya graciously accepted his offer of sitting first, and Chat joined her. He leant against the bench angled towards Alya, trying not to seem too relaxed or too tense at the same time. She angled herself slightly towards Chat too and met his eyes, as though they were two people who already knew each other, but not that much. Well, there was some merit to that.

"Thank you for joining me tonight, Madam," Chat said.

"It's no problem. I'm more than willing to help you out." Alya glanced down at her phone in her hands before meeting Chat's eyes again. "You're sure you don't want anyone else to know? My followers would love to hear about this."

"I'm a-fur-raid not," Chat said, earning a set of rolled eyes from Alya. "I don't want to make the situation about me and Ladybug any worse."

"Fine. But after this thing blows over, I get a statement from you about what happened." Alya stuck her finger in Chat's face. He jumped at her ferocity. "Got it, cat? People want to know what's going on with their heroes, and they look to me for information."

Chat held up his hands in surrender. Alya may be bold and determined, but he knew from school that she kept to her word. "Alright, Madam, no need to get your whiskers up. After things get sorted out, I'll make sure you know what happened."

"Good." Alya leaned back, satisfied with Chat's promise. "Alright, Chat Noir, what is it you wanted help with?"

"I need to know the last time anyone saw Ladybug," Chat said. "I've been trying to find her since this afternoon, and she's not anywhere I can find." He pulled his baton from behind his back and looked at where its screen was hidden. "I tried contacting her, but she didn't answer. And no, she hasn't transformed back to her everyday self. I would know if she did." Chat didn't mention that he only knew because he even had the option to contact Ladybug. His baton wouldn't give him the chance to if Ladybug was in her civilian form. Alya didn't need to know everything.

"Okay," Alya said, opening something on her phone. "There's a place on my blog where people can discuss reporting sightings of you and Ladybug, so hopefully it will help." She paused, then looked at Chat. "You aren't surprised about this discussion."

Inwardly, Chat laughed to himself. He and Ladybug had spent enough time talking about all of Alya's exploits and if they should do something. As Adrien, he regularly checked it to see if he could learn anything new about his masked love. And at school, she never shut up about it, it seemed. Of course he knew about it. Chat Noir knew a lot more about Alya and her blog than she appeared to suspect. "Ladybug and I both know about it. And I know that no one on it has seen Ladybug for a few hours. I already checked every location. She's not near any of them. That part of your blog's not going to help. But I know that she's been looking for me. Ladybug might be following the akuma in the hopes that I'll show up. So what I need to know is if you've heard of any sightings of the Well Wisher. That's not public on your blog. Purr-haps Ladybug is there?" _If not, I might at least be able to figure out how to break Ladybug from the akuma's spell._

"No, of course it's not there. You and Ladybug do a lot more than just fight people with superpowers. And this is a blog dedicated to _Ladybug,_ not everything the two of you do. But you're in luck. I might have something," Alya said. She scrolled through her phone. "Sometimes people email me with things they think might be interesting. Most of it's junk, but I keep it anyway in case I need it later….here. This was taken about an hour and a half ago."

Alya held up her phone to Chat. The screen held a blurry picture of a figure in green landing on a rooftop. Despite the grainy quality, Chat had no doubt that it was the Well Wisher. He recognized the building too. It held a bakery right next to his school, and the home of Alya's best friend, Marinette. It was only a few minutes away by rooftop, and a place he hadn't looked yet. "Purr-fect," he said. "That's just the lead I was looking for."

Chat stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, Madam, thank you for your help tonight. I must be off to look for my Lady." He offered a hand to Alya, who took it with an amused smile on her face. Once she was standing, he turned to leave.

"Wait, Chat Noir!" Alya wasn't done with him.

"Yes, Madam Blogger?"

"Something's…wrong with Ladybug," she said. It wasn't a question. "That's why she kissed you earlier today. The akuma affected her somehow." The bemused surety that always seemed to be on Alya's face was gone. Instead, it was replaced with concern, and maybe a little bit of fear too. No one likes seeing their hero fall. "Will she be okay? This hasn't happened to her before."

Chat Noir paused before answering, half turned towards Alya so that only his profile showed. He smiled, showing more confidence than he felt, hoping the worry was hidden. "This is Ladybug we're talking about. She'll be okay."

Before Alya could respond, Chat raced into the darkness and disappeared amongst the trees.

 _She'll be okay._

 _I hope._


	8. Chapter 8

Chat Noir crouched next to a peaked window on the roof of the building from Alya's picture. He looked down on a park not unlike the one he had just left. In its center was a fountain, with statues similar to the Well Wisher: winged women with togas holding up animal horns that spouted water into the basin. Chat couldn't remember the name of it, but he knew it was one of the most popular wishing well fountains in all of Paris. Usually, even in the late evening, it was surrounded by lovers and children who would throw coins in and make wishes.

It was clear to Chat how the Well Wisher had gotten her name and why she was upset. The fountain was covered in long swaths of white, and was cordoned off with city maintenance barriers. Even without his enhanced senses, Chat could smell the dung from here. Some vandals had contaminated the water, and then thrown toilet paper all over the statues. It would be days until the fountain was running again.

The Well Wisher arrived shortly after Chat Noir did, flying and landing on a bench not too close the fountain. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Chat waited to attack. _Where's Ladybug? Capturing the akuma won't do anything if she's not here._

The akuma seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Ladybug!" she called out. "I know you're out there!" Chat Noir watched carefully along with the Well Wisher. He hadn't seen his partner anywhere when he first arrived, but that didn't mean Ladybug wasn't somewhere nearby. But if she wasn't here…where was she?

"Ladybug!" The Well Wisher said, louder this time. "If you come to me, I can help you find Chat Noir. I know you love him. I can grant your wish!"

Chat sucked in a breath. _Ladybug, if you're there, don't…_

Too late. One of the trees opposite Chat rustled, and Ladybug dropped out of it. She held her yo-yo tightly in one hand, wary of the akuma, but still willing to talk to her. Chat Noir felt a pang in his chest. This was so dangerous, something Ladybug would never do unless she had no choice.

 _That's not Ladybug._ It might look like her, but it wasn't his Ladybug. Not anymore.

"You know where Chat Noir is?" Ladybug asked, her voice clear in his ears from his enhanced sense. Chat's heart raced, and not in the good way. _No no no no no!_ But the akuma didn't approach Ladybug.

Instead, the Well Wisher smiled. She pulled something out of her pocket and started twiddling it around her fingers. "No, I don't. But you do." She pointed to Ladybug's yo-yo. "Have you tried calling him?"

Ladybug looked down at her yo-yo, then back at the akuma. "He didn't answer me when I called." _I ran out of time, Ladybug! I wasn't Chat Noir then!_ "Chat said he would be back, but I haven't seen him." Her voice wavered. "What if he doesn't love me back?"

 _Oh._

"Why don't you find out? I won't hurt you, Ladybug. Just call him."

Chat Noir realized what was going to happen moments before it did and pulled his baton out. He silenced it right before the green paw lit up with the call. _Should I answer it?_

"Chat Noir!"

He looked down at the pair of figures on the ground as Ladybug shouted his name. They both stared back at him. _Uh oh._ The light from his baton must have lit up enough that it illuminated his hiding place. Chat pushed off his panic, grinned at them, and leapt across the roof, away from the park below. As he darted down the opposite side, he heard Ladybug's yo-yo zip its way to the roof. Ladybug was giving chase. Chat wasn't sure what he would do once they met up, but at least she was away from the Well Wisher. He heard nothing from the akuma.


	9. Chapter 9

On the ground, Chat stopped and waited for Ladybug to land a second later. He braced himself.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said. She walked up to Chat, the most beautiful smile on her face. "You came back for me."

"Ladybug, I-" he started to say, but Ladybug reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. He broke it off.

"Why did you do that, Chat?" she asked. "I thought you wanted me to love you."

Chat swallowed. "I do, Ladybug. Just…just not like this."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, but before Chat could explain, he heard the _whoosh_ of the Well Wisher's wings as she landed beside them.

"I wish to capture Chat Noir!" the akuma shouted. She aimed the horn's mouth at him.

"Later." Chat grabbed Ladybug's waist and pulled her close, while at the same time pushing the two of them up off the ground by an extension of his baton-turned-staff. The water splashed at the spot they were standing a moment before. He set Ladybug down on the rooftop garden of Marinette's house and stepped beside her. "Stay here," Chat Noir said, turning to face the akuma.

"Duck!"

Chat ducked at Ladybug's command. Her yo-yo flashed over his head and wrapped around the Well Wisher before the akuma could shoot at Chat again. _At least she's still got something of her old self left._

The Well Wisher, no longer supported by her wings, fell out of the sky. She landed with a loud _thud_ on the ground below. She grumbled and thrashed, but it seemed that Ladybug has captured her, though she had uncharacteristically thrown her yo-yo down with the akuma. Chat Noir stood up on the roof and faced Ladybug. Before he could say anything, Ladybug leaned over to him, across the decorative metal barrier, and pulled him into another kiss. Their lips had barely touched before Chat pushed Ladybug away, holding her at arm's length by her shoulders.

"Ladybug, stop! This isn't you!"

"What do you mean, Chat?"

"You're under the effects of the akuma, Ladybug," he said, locking his gaze into hers. "The Well Wisher grants wishes, and I….she heard my wish that you would fall for me, on the rooftop before you showed up. She must have heard me."

"You love me, Chat Noir? Then why did you want to stop?"

He swallowed, mouth dry. "You don't love me, Ladybug. You never have. This is only because of what the akuma did to you." The expression on Ladybug's face ripped at Chat Noir's heart. Confusion, and betrayal. "I love you, Ladybug. I love you, and I want you to love me back. But as you, not under someone's control. Not like this."

Ladybug's mouth moved without sound as she tried to come up with what to say. "Chat Noir, I love you. I want to be with you. It doesn't matter what happened to me. All that matters is that we love each other."

Chat swallowed. He had to get her to go fight – the Well Wisher could escape at any moment – and right now nothing was working. Maybe…. "Ladybug, I-I lied. I don't l…I don't lo…." _I can't do it. I can't say that to her._ She watched him, expectantly, unsure of what he was trying to say.

Wait, when Chat had been affected by Dislocoeur, Ladybug had…well, it was worth a shot if he initiated it.

"Ladybug, I'll kiss you, once."

Her eyes lit up, and Chat Noir reached in to kiss Ladybug. She kissed him back, and they stood there, his arms wrapped around hers, hers around his. _It's not working._ Ladybug wasn't letting go. Chat needed Ladybug to listen to him, to go fight the Well Wisher! But she wouldn't! Ladybug wouldn't listen to Chat Noir…but maybe, she would listen to Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug didn't want to know who Chat Noir really was, but there was little choice. He pulled the Miraculous off his finger.

The familiar feeling of release instantly starting running up his legs from his feet as the transformation wore off. His suit went away, replaced by jeans, a t-shirt, and an unbuttoned white shirt. The sounds of the city dulled as his powers went away. Green light flashed through his closed eyes as the transformation finished.

Ladybug must have seen the light too, because she pushed back from Adrien with a gasp. He gripped the balcony railing tightly, aware now how high off the ground he was. With a sheepish grin, Adrien looked up at Ladybug and said, "Hi, Ladybug."

Her brow furrowed. "Adrien, you – you're Chat Noir?!"

"Yes, I am," Adrien said. He climbed over the railing and came to stand next to Ladybug, placing a hand on her shoulder. Plagg floated beside him and snickered quietly. Adrien ignored him. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Ladybug. But you're not listening and we have to fight this akuma soon. You're in danger of losing your Miraculous if you're distracted. This was the last thing I could try to maybe break you out of it."

"I…," Ladybug stepped away and pressed her palms to her forehead. "I don't know what's going on, Cha- Adrien. I love you- um, Chat Noir, but I also love you, Adrien. Adrien Agreste. I did before…."

"Before what?" Adrien's heart pounded in his chest. She already loved _Adrien?_ He shook off the thought and grabbed Ladybug by her forearms and looking into her eyes. "Never mind. Ladybug, you have to focus. We can talk later, okay? We just have to fight the Well Wisher first."

Ladybug took a deep breath and nodded. Something more of the Ladybug Adrien knew reappeared on her face. "Okay, Adrien. I'll fight the Well Wisher and then we'll talk." She glanced around them. "But I don't know a way down from this rooftop, and if you transform back into Chat Noir, I might….Lucky Charm." Ladybug smiled at Adrien, much like she would at Chat Noir. The akuma's effect might not be gone completely, but part of Ladybug was back. "Maybe Lucky Charm will help."

Adrien smiled and stepped back from Ladybug. Through she didn't have her yo-yo, Ladybug threw her hand into the air and shouted "Lucky Charm!" Pink light flashed in the air and a metal staff taller than Ladybug dropped into her hand.

"A staff?" she asked, looking at Adrien. "It looks like Chat's- um, your staff."

Adrien shrugged. This was her thing, not his.

Ladybug frowned, then looked around the balcony. She had described what she saw more than once: things that could help flashed red with black spots, like Ladybug's costume. Adrien couldn't see it, of course, but it worked for Ladybug.

She looked over the edge of the balcony, then did a double take. Ladybug turned and smiled at Adrien, that same smile that made his heart flutter as Chat Noir. Then it fell into a confused frown. "We don't know where the akuma is, though. I can't stop her without it."

Adrien thought back to what he had seen earlier, the shiny thing in the Well Wisher's hand. "There's a coin in her hand. It's the only thing not green about her. That must be it."

Ladybug nodded. "Once I'm gone, get ready to transform back into Chat Noir. I don't know what she could do, and I might need his- your help."

Adrien smiled back at Ladybug, and watched as, with a leap over the railing, she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien let the smile drop from his face. The wind blew in his hair and ruffled his shirt. He ran to the railing and leaned over, watching as Ladybug leapt down the outside of the building, using the staff as a support. She wasn't as smooth at it as Chat was, but still very good.

Plagg floated beside Adrien, little arms crossed. "Ooh, what are you going to do about this, lover boy? Your lady knows who you are now."

The boy shrugged. "I have no idea." He watched as Ladybug approached and stood her staff on the ground. It made an audible _clink_ that Adrien heard from four stories up. The Well Wisher was lying on her stomach, arms wrapped to her side. She shouted something about Chat Noir – the wind made it hard to hear. The akuma turned and shot a burst of water at Ladybug, but it didn't do anything. "I think she thought it was me coming to attack her, Plagg. Whatever she did didn't hurt Ladybug."

Below, Ladybug pulled the coin from the Well Wisher's hand and dropped it to the ground. She lifted her staff and slammed the tip down on the coin. Adrien turned away from the balcony as the dark butterfly flew out. He looked at Plagg and said, "We're good now, Plagg. Let's get down from this roof." The kwami sighed, but didn't object as Adrien called the command to transform – "Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir followed much the same path Ladybug did to climb down from the rooftop. Ladybug threw her staff into the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" Chat paused, two stories up, to watch the swirling mass of ladybugs that picked up after their battles. It was always something beautiful to watch.

He landed behind her just as the ladybugs released the akuma victim, an old woman who looked very confused.

Ladybug jumped when she heard Chat's staff _clink_ on the sidewalk. "Chat Noir! What's going on? What just happened?" Her earring beeped. There were two spots left.

"You should probably go," Chat said. He pointed at her earring. "I can explain later. Tomorrow, at our usual meeting spot."

Ladybug looked like she was about to argue, but didn't. She nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Wait, Ladybug!" Chat shouted after her. "Please don't tell anyone what happened today." He focused on her earring, hoping his message would get across.

The heroine opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another beep from her earring. She grimaced. "Okay, Chat. I won't."

Chat Noir watched Ladybug run and leap atop a building before disappearing from sight. With a sigh, he turned and helped the old woman to her feet. Chat mumbled some excuse and ran off into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, Chat Noir arrived first. He didn't lounge this time, instead sitting on the peak of the roof, elbows on knees and face in his hands. The air was brisk in the cupola's shadow in which he sat.

That familiar whirring noise alerted Chat to the fact that Ladybug had arrived, but he didn't move until she slipped into place beside him on the roof, mirroring his position. Ladybug said nothing, only stared out at the city alongside Chat. The summer sky was bright blue and dotted with clouds that lazily drifted across it.

Eventually, Ladybug spoke. "I saw videos of what happened yesterday," she said. "I don't remember anything past when she blasted you with that water, but…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Ladybug?"

"Because it was awkward, and you didn't ask for it."

 _Not in that way, no._ "It's alright," he said. Chat turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, you're a great kisser, y'know."

Ladybug snorted in a very un-ladylike way, but her expression was of the Ladybug that Chat knew. He smiled at her laughter.

"What happened after that, Chat Noir?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't," she said, frowning. "I don't know anything, and my kwami won't tell me what happened. She said you wanted to tell me in person."

Chat gave an inward sigh of relief. Ladybug didn't remember the things he said to her. That he had transformed back into Adrien. Her kwami had gotten his message.

"Well," he said, stretching his arms behind him, "after you fell completely in love with me, I had to run before my transformation wore off and everyone saw my true face. By the time I came back, you were gone.

"I looked for you for hours, Ladybug, but couldn't find you. Eventually, I had to go ask Alya from the LadyBlog if she had seen the akuma. I figured that if I couldn't find you, I might as well track the akuma until you found her too. I found her and then the Well Wisher offered you a way to find me, by calling my baton. You came out from your hiding place in a tree."

"A tree? I must have picked that up from you."

Chat grinned. "Of course. Trees are the best place to hide. Every cat knows that.

"You called me and the light from my baton lit up my hiding place, and you chased after me. I tried to fight the akuma, but…."

He drifted off, not sure how to explain what happened next.

Ladybug picked up on his hesitation. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and said, "If you don't want to tell me, Chat, that's okay. I can tell you're uncomfortable with this."

"No, no, my Lady, it's alright," he said. Chat took a deep breath. "You were too much in love with me and didn't want to do anything but kiss me." Ladybug frowned at that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." _Well, sort of._ "You threw your yo-yo at the Well Wisher and captured her, but ignored the chance to release the akuma in favor of me. You weren't listening when I told you we had to do our job. It was completely unlike you, Ladybug. I had to do something to break you out of it." He paused.

"What did you do, Chat Noir?" Ladybug's voice was soft and kind, full of sympathy for him and the clearly difficult decision he made, though she must not know exactly what.

"I thought that if…if you were so in love with me that you wouldn't listen to me, maybe you would listen to the other me."

Ladybug gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Chat Noir, you detransformed!? But I- "

"I know, Ladybug, I know. You don't want to know who I am. I'm sorry. But it distracted you enough from your love for me that you summoned Lucky Charm to fight the Well Wisher." He grinned at her again. "You're taking after me, Ladybug. Your Lucky Charm created a staff almost exactly like mine. You used it to climb down from the roof we were on."

"Chat Noir, I'm so sorry you had to do that," Ladybug said. "I know how much you want me to know who you are. Oh…that's what my kwami meant. You didn't want her to tell me who you are." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Chat."

"Of course, my Lady," he said, feigning a smile for her sake. "Your wish is my command."

Ladybug laughed, and Chat smiled for real this time. _I love that laugh._

She stood up and stretched her back. "We should probably get started with our patrol today, Chat. Thanks for telling me what happened."

The unspoken words were clear in her voice. _I know you're not telling me everything, Chat Noir,_ she seemed to be thinking. _But it's okay. I won't press it._

"Hold on a second, Ladybug," Chat said, sliding the screen up on his baton. "I have to send a message first."

Ladybug cocked her head at him, questioning. Chat typed a quick message to Alya on his phone. He still owed her an explanation. Let her be surprised at how the hero Chat Noir knew her number. "Alya made me promise I would tell her what happened," he said. "But I won't tell her everything," he added, noting Ladybug's face. "Just enough to make her happy."

Chat remembered something he meant to ask. "Ladybug, when I heard you talking to the Well Wisher, it seems like you didn't get any of my calls, though I called you several times. And you called me. What do you think happened?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe the akuma's magic blocks incoming calls." Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and looked at its screen. "These things are magic. Who knows how they work?"

"Sounds reasonable." Chat holstered his baton and took Ladybug's proffered hand. "Ready to start the day, my Lady?"

Ladybug grinned, then threw her yo-yo at a building across the street. "Oh wait, Chat Noir, one more thing." She stood on her toes and reached up to give Chat a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me." With that, she winked and jumped off the roof.

Chat Noir touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him, the blush running across his face. He could almost hear Plagg's teasing that would inevitably come, but he didn't care. _Ooh, your Lady kissed you! And you know she loves Adrien. Why didn't you tell her?_

 _Because I love her. I love Ladybug. I want her to love me for me, not by magic, and not because I'm a celebrity. If she falls in love with me someday, it will be worth it. And if not, I just want her to be happy. To be her._

 _That's when she's her most Miraculous._


End file.
